Destiny
by AngryBuddha
Summary: Hello upper east siders Gossip Girl here, today's the day of the Waldorf-Bass wedding. But I wouldn't crack open that champagne yet, if I know this lot, and I do, this wedding won't go off without a exploding bomb of lies, deceit and unsaid feelings. You're not gonna want to miss this, xoxo Gossip Girl. Blair/Nate Blair/Chuck Review Review Review please!


**_Gossip girl here. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on but there simply isn't time. Today on the upper east side the elites are gathering to attend the biggest social event of this years calendar; the Waldolf-Bass wedding. That's right upper east siders flirty lovers Blair and Chuck have finally decided to tie the knot. But if I know these pair the day won't go off without a bang..._**

"Miss Blair I am afraid Serena and Dan are not here yet" said Dorota, trying to panic Blair as little as she could.

"Dorota! Serena is my maid of honour, I need her. Find them! I've been dreaming about my wedding all my life, it has to be perfect."

"Yes miss Blair" Dorota replied anxiously. She knew exactly how important this day was to Blair. She'd mistakenly found Blair's scrapbook under her bed whilst vacuuming the carpet years ago. Her scrapbook that she'd made when she was a little girl that detailed every important life event, from her debutante ball to her wedding. Blair dreamed about this day, the day where she would be the princess. Dorota wouldn't hesitate to admit that she knew Blair didn't mind who her prince would be.

Dorota scurried off downstairs leaving Blair alone with her many stylists and of course, her mother. Blair sat staring at herself in her mirror with numerous stylists scampering around trying to arrange her dress and its 8-metre long train. Blair sighed, she didn't know whether it was because of the way she looked or how she felt inside about the impending events of the day. She would become Blair Bass. Forever married to womaniser Chuck Bass who had plagued her life for many years. It wasn't that she didn't love him, it was more that her mother loved his money and his high class sense of style. For the last 3 years they had had a teenage rampant sex life, but she had watched as her best friends had formed deep and meaningful relationships that were based on more than just sex. Her best friend, Serena, had been with Dan for 5 years now and their relationship was unbreakable, even gossip girls many rumours couldn't split their iron bond. But her and Chuck...they were constantly on and off and she couldn't count the times he'd cheated on her fingers and toes. But he'd promised he'd changed and now they were getting married. Could she trust him?

"My dear the dress I have designed you looks simply wonderful." Said Blair's mother looking down at her daughters custom designed dress. It was snowy white with a corset style top and with a huge flowing bottom section that was covered in scattered diamonds, it had cost hundreds of thousands but showing off to everyone at the wedding and advertising her brand made it worth it's money for Mrs Waldorf. Blair loved it as well, even if it was overly extravagant, she didn't mind that at all.

To be honest, she just wanted the day to be over with no more time to consider if she was making the right decision.

In Chucks penthouse suite Nate and himself were getting ready for the wedding. Both with glass of scotch in their hands as they fitted and adjusted their bow ties. Chuck was all in black with a white shirt and bow tie to match his bride. Nate, his best man, would match the pink peonies with his bow tie. Their outfits had also been custom designed by Blair's mother.

"You ready for this man?" Asked Nate to Chuck. For some reason Nate had always expected to get married first. And since he had been in kindergarten he had always expected to marry Blair, but things change.

"Of course I'm ready Nathaniel, I've loved Blair for a long time and will love her for a very long time more" Chuck replied, adjusting his bow tie in the mirror.

"Ready to put those days of prostitutes and wild parties behind you?" Nate replied with a smirk.

"If I have too, although I'm sure Blair will come around to see my side of things and let me have a bit of freedom. I am chuck Bass remember."

"You may be Chuck Bass, but your gonna have a Mrs Bass too remember? You gotta respect that" Nate snapped.

"Woah Nathaniel, what's got into you?" Chuck answered back, finishing his scotch.

"It's just I know I'm not with Blair anymore, and I'm ok with that believe me. But that doesn't mean I don't care about her. We were together for a hell of a long time, and she's marrying you man. She trusts you. Don't hurt her." Nate said, turning away from Chuck. He didn't want to say too much, he cared about Blair a little more than he should.

"Nathaniel. Blair knows what she's getting herself into." Chuck seemed off put by what Nate had said, he wasn't expecting him to be so protective of Blair especially since it had been years since they were together and he had made no attempt to win her back. Nate felt a little uncomfortable after what he had just said, he was Chuck's best man after all and he didn't want him to get the wrong idea. He handed Chuck another glass of scotch and said "We best be going." Chuck downed his drink and the two men left the penthouse and headed downstairs, the location of the wedding.

In another suite of the hotel Blair was hurriedly finishing the final touches of her makeup and applying her vibrant red lipstick that made her lips pop from the ice cold white of her dress. Her dark brown hair fell down in curls next to her ivory skin and she looked more beautiful than ever before. Just as her mother was taking pictures (mostly of her daughter's dress) Serena ran in.

"Thank god I'm not too late, I was worried I wouldn't make it" she sighed with relief.

"Serena! Where the hell have you been? A few minutes longer and I would of been walking down the aisle with Dorota as maid of honour and nobody wants that, no offence Dorota." replied Blair, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm so sorry B, me and dan had a bit of an argument. But he's downstairs with Chuck and Nate now." Said Serena, retaliating to Blair's annoyance.

"Your telling me you almost missed your best friends wedding because of Brooklyn boy?!"

"Blair, you've got to stop this, he's not just Brooklyn boy now. He's my fiancé that I've been with for 5 years!"

"Miss Blair Miss Serena the wedding it about to start!" Interrupted Dorota.

Luckily Serena was already ready and the girls let out a quick squeal of excitement, putting their disagreement behind them, and hugged before heading to the elevator to go downstairs.

**_Spotted: Blair Waldorf in her diamond encrusted wedding dress with a train as long as the list of people her fiancé has slept with. You may of been queen of Constance B but will you ever be queen of his heart? And more importantly do you even want to be? Get ready upper east siders, this wedding is definitely gonna be one to remember. For now, XoXo Gossip Girl._**


End file.
